


Мой?

by efinie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Односторонний Герк/Чак: на ключевое слово "кусаться"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой?

Они оба уставшие и морально, и физически, и впервые за долгое время Чак имеет возможность заглянуть в те воспоминания, которые Герк обычно тщательно скрывал от него. В конце концов, решает он, это дорога с двусторонним движением. Он роется в воспоминаниях Герка, впитывает их, как губка, перебирает его женщин, чтобы потом дрочить в душе, представляя его руки не на их, а на своих бедрах, его губы - на своих губах, его член - в своей заднице, и демонстрируя это Герку в очередном дрифте. Ему доставляет какое-то садистское удовольствие видеть бледность Герка после таких дрифтов, пока однажды тот не выдерживает и не требует прекратить.  
\- Дай мне свои собственные воспоминания!!! - уже практически орет Чак.  
В следующем дрифте он не видит вообще ничего...

Он бесится, срывается на Райли, Мако, на самом Герке, но сдается первым, когда после очередного "пустого" дрифта подходит к Герку, прижимает его к стенке и просит дать ему хоть _что-нибудь_! Герк долго и пристально смотрит на него, но Чак настроен решительно и не собирается отступать, в конце концов, думает он, ему уже нечего терять. Спустя пару минут этой молчаливой борьбы Герк слегка откидывает голову назад, и это разрешение, понимает Чак. Это - _разрешение_. И он внезапно не знает, что с этим делать, вся решимость разом покидает его, оставляя только холодный липкий страх. Все, на что его хватает - наклониться вперед и шумно втянуть носом запах Герка. Тот напрягается и это злит Чака: какого черта, он же _разрешил_! И тогда Чак кусает его, оставляя наливающийся кровью отпечаток зубов. Это вызывает у Герка некое подобие стона, лучше, чем ничего, думает Чак и кусает снова, и снова, и снова: в шею, ключицу, скулу, и еще раз, одновременно просовывая руки под футболку Герка и пытаясь стянуть ее. Герк покорно поднимает руки и эта покорность злит Чака еще больше, потому что он не хочет _так_! Он хочет по-другому: чтобы Герк отвечал, наслаждался, стонал, чтобы тоже _хотел_! 

Чак становится на колени, прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев-укусов по груди и животу, забираясь языком в ямку пупка, прихватывая зубами кожу чуть ниже, но когда он берется за ремень, Герк чуть ли не за шкирку поднимает его вверх. Граница. Которую ему не дадут перейти, понимает Чак, но не может удержаться от разочарованного стона, но по-другому не будет, и нужно брать все, что он может получить. Поэтому когда Герк просовывает колено ему между ног, Чак толкается в него и стонет, утыкаясь носом Герку в шею.   
\- Мой! - шепчет он с каждым толчком. - Мой! Мой! Моймоймоймой... мой? - чуть ли не ненавидя себя, когда голос из решительно-утвердительного становится вопросительно-умоляющим...  
\- Да. Всегда. - И Чак кончает, совершенно не уверенный, действительно ли Герк сказал это или это игра его воображения, как и легкий поцелуй в висок. На самом деле, он _знает_ , что это игра его воображения.

Они стоят, не двигаясь, несколько минут, а потом Чак, резко оттолкнувшись от Герка, уходит, не оглядываясь, не хочет видеть то, что написано у того на лице. Ненависть? Презрение? Разочарование? В любом случае, он не хочет это видеть.

Они не разговаривают и избегают друг друга, но дрифты больше не пусты, и Чак убеждает себя, что он получил то, что хотел. За исключением того, что это не так. Этого _мало_. Поэтому однажды он попытается снова. Он знает это и знает, что Герк знает тоже...


End file.
